Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V!: The Alternative Beginning
by IndependentNightingale
Summary: This Is The Start Of a New Life For Our Heroes As They Are Faced With New Threats & Other Adventures Can They Pass This


My First Story I Hppe You Enjoy, And BTW There Will Be Cards Made By Me In This So There Will Be Custom Decks Now Enjoy! Also I Do Not Own Any Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Characters Or Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V All I Own Are My OC's In This Story

 **Chapter 1 - New Boy**

Yuya Just Arrived At New Domino City And Was Pumped For His New School, He Was Going To Make So Many New Friends And Make People Smile With His Pendulum Cards, His Dad Called Him After All The Unpacking Was Done

"Yes Dad?" Yuya Asked His Father, His Father Turned

"Okay Son, Me And You Mother Are Busy Unpacking The Other Essentials In The House So Your Gonna Go To Your New School And Meet The Head Master Of The School, Can We Trust You?" Yusho Told His Son Sternly

"Yes I Won't Let You Down!" Yuya Said Making His Father Smile And His Mother Smile, Soon He Left The House And Walked To His New School, He Couldn't Wait To Meet New Faces

After He Arrived, He Started Walking Around Confused And Bumped Into a Pink Haired Girl, With Pigtails

"Um Sorry" Yuya Said Rubbing Ghe Back Of His Neck Nervously The Pink Haired Girl Smiled

"I'm Hiiragi Yuzu And This Is Satsuki Kurosaki" The Pink Haired Girl Supposedly Known As Yuzu, The Dual Colour Haired Girl Spoke Up Next

"You Must Be The New Student, The Head Master's Office Is Down The Hall And Turn Left" Satsuki Said Smiling

Yuya Waved And Ran Off "Thank You!" He Called To The Girls As He Turned Left Like Satsuki Told Him Too

"His Gonna Be In Our Class I Just Know It" Yuzu Said "Let's Go" After The Bell The Two Girls Headed To Class

After The Introductions Yuya Was IN Yuzu's Class "I Knew It" Yuzu Whispered But Smiled "Hey Atleast His Sitting In Between Me Satsuki!" She Whispered Shouted And After Classes Came Duel Period, Yuya Was Looking For a Challenge Came Upon Two Twins, They Dueled With Special Rules Those Said Rules Were As Followed

•Sharing LP

•Sharing Field

•Sharing Graveyard

Yuya Walked Up To Them And Requested The Duel But Was Accepted, Unless He Got a 2nd Partner, That's When a Purple Haired Girl In a White Skirt, Red Jacket, Black Undershirt And a Whiteneck Underneath, Also Wearing Red Black Boots Her Hair Was Tied Into a Ponytail By a Yellow Bow

"I'll Duel With Him" The Girl Replied And The Field Was Set, The Action Field Was Chosen As Well, They Were Dueling In Wicked Graveyard And Soon The Action Cards Dispersed The Twins Activated Their Duel Disks Which Were In The Shape Of a Light Blue Sword, However The Purple Haired Girls Was a Sword But Dark Purple, Yuya's Was a Plain Duel Disk Light

"I'll Go First, My Name Is Magick Wallom, And This Is My Sister, Madonna Wallom, You Know The Rules How We Duel, Anyways" She Looked At Her Hand And Smiled "I Play Polymerization To Fuse Amazoness Queen Amazoness Spy, To Fusion Summon! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" a Woman With Tanned Skin Wearing Tribe Like Clothes With White Hair And Holding a Sword Appeared On The Field

 **Amazoness Empress**

 **Level 8**

 **Earth**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **Atk: 2800**

 **Def: 2400**

"Now I End My Turn" Magick Smirked And The Purple Haired Girl Drew Her Card

"I'm Selena" She Spoke "I Summon Out, Moonlight Blue Cat, And End With a Facedown" a Blue Cat Girl Appeared Onto The Field

 **Moonlight Blue Cat**

 **Level 4**

 **Dark**

 **Beast-Warrior/Effect**

 **Atk: 1600**

 **Def: 1200**

"Your Turn Madonna" Selena Hissed At Madonna And She Smirked

"My Pleasure I Draw, Now I Play Polymerization And Fuse Amazoness Tiger Amazoness Archer" She Put Het Hands Together "Fusion Summon! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" a Orange Tiger With Black Markings a Missing Eye Appeared Out Of The Colourful Portal

 **Amazoness Pet Liger**

 **Level 7**

 **E** **arth**

 **Beast/Fusion/Effect**

 **Atk: 2500**

 **Def: 2400**

"Too Bad Your Going To Lose Next Turn, I End My Turn With Two Cards Facedown!" Two Cards Appeared And Then Disappeared From Her Spell/Trap Zones

"I Draw!" Yuya Drew His Cards "I Play Three Cards Facedown" Yuya Looked At The 3 Cards In His Hand "I Can't Do Anything So I End My Turn!" Yuya Said And Magick Giggled

"I Draw!" She Looked At The Field "Okay Empress Take a Chunk Out Of Blue Cat!" Empress Slashed Through Blue Cat Destroying Her

 **Yuya Selena LP - 2800**

"Blue Cat..." Selena Mumbled, Magick Continued The Assault "Okay! Pet Liger Attack Them Directly!" Pet Liger Charged At The Two

"I Activate My Facedown - Performapal Skimmed Hop! Now Your Attack Is Cut In Half" Yuya Said As Water Surrounded Them And Blocked Most Of The Attack

 **Yuya Selena LP - 1550**

The Duel Was Stopped As The Bell Had Rang Noting Ot Was The End Of School, Yuya Had Began Walking Home, With Yuzu And Satsuki, Soon They Were Joined By a Boy With Purple Black Hair, Who Looked Like Yuya, But No-One Questioned It, a Boy With Blonde Blue Hair, Who Also Looked Like Yuya, Sam With a Boy Who Had Purple Pink Hair Who Looked Like Yuya, Then Came Selena She Looked Like Yuzu Satsuki, They Were Joined By a Boy With Teal Blue Hair, And a Girl Who Resembled Satsuki The Most, They Were Wearing The Same Clothes, They Had The Same Bangs And Same Hairstyle But Different Colours, Satsuki Had Ocean Blue Hair Sky Blue Hair, While Her Twin Had Purple Hair

"I'm Yuto" The Black Purple Haired Boy Said

"I'm Yugo" The Blond Blue Haired Boy Said

"I'm Yuri" The Purple Pink Haired Boy Said

"I'm Celina As You Know" Celina Said

"I'm Shun, It Seems You Met My Little Sister, Satsuki" The Teal Haired Boy Said

"I'm Ruri, And As You Can See I'm Satsuki's Twin Sister, We're Both 14, Like Celina Yuzu, And Rin Wherever That Cabbage Haired Girl Is" Ruri Said Looking Around For The Green Haired Girl

"I'm Rin" The Said Girl Spoke Appearing By Yugo, Everyone Jumped With Fright As The Girl Appeared From No Where

"Anyways...Who Wants To Duel?" Rin Spoke Up, As The Gang Lokked At Her

"I Do!" Ruri Satsuki Said In Unison And So The Day's End Came Too a Close As The Group Of Friends Dueled Into The Night

A/N: So That Was The First Chapter Leave Your Feedback and See You Next Tim3!


End file.
